Harper's Mountain
by Lance-Dusk
Summary: Gwen Wants To Break The Police's CoverUp Of The Harper'sIEarthquake That Claimed Some of The Wedding Party And Most Locals.She Didnt Know That John W. Survived And He Has An Accomplice. It's Not His Son This Time. It's His Daughter. Cameo Of Chloe/Cal...
1. Application

**This will be a add your own character story, Of Harper's Island. It Will Have New Characters and a new place. Same Scenario.  
****SIGN UP!**

Application:

NAME: (last also)  
SEX:  
AGE:  
PHYSICAL FEATURES: (hair color, skin color, complexion, body type)  
PERSONALITY:  
DRINK/SMOKE:  
DIESES/DISORDER: ( eating, ticks, ocd, etc )  
PAST:  
OCCUPATION:  
OTHER:  
CAR:


	2. KaPlunk

**This Is My Fourth FanFic and im Hoping I haven't disappointed anyone with my other stories. **_New Year's Ball _**is still in progress. Im going to be posting a chapter every week. For both stories. I need more characters, Mentosgoboom created all the characters for this chap. But don't worry Zacht2010  
yours will show up next chapter. Thanks Mentosgoboom, for the help and advice.**

Bridgette Jennings was riding shot gun to her boyfriend, Noah Kelley's, Black Jeep. They had decided to take the door and top off just to make it windier up in the mountains of Harper's Island. It was pretty cool for mid-summer, but Bridgette had ways of making it warmer. Booze.

Bridgette Jennings was a raging alcoholic. Probably because she found out recently that her brother was killed. She has another sister, Gwen, but they never got along. They are only half sisters do to Bridgette's mother sleeping with someone she didn't know.

"Do you think I'm sexy, Noah?" Bridgette asks as they exit the jeep and start setting up for camp.

He gives her the up-down, sees her stunning figure, her tight hips in low cut shorts. The icing on the cake was her hair. Short black, with green and orange hair, in most cases people might say it was ugly, hideous even. But on Bridgette it was sexy. Always had a miniature camera with her ,dangling from her neck.

" I think you are the most ugliest girl in the world," Noah says a twinkle in his deep blue eyes and smart-ass grin," that's why I want you right now more than anyone in the world."

Bridgette tousles his short brown hair and drunkenly says," I've never done it in a tent before…"

Noah, knowing it's his chance, furiously begins setting up the tent. 

As the tent is set up, they crawl inside… 

Noah feels his hair being pulled and says," baby, I'm not into that,"

She looks at him confused and pushes both hands to his face. The pull continues. His eyes go wide and he is yanked out of the tent and the door is zipped before Bridgette even realizes what is happening.

A sudden impact of blood hits the tent door. She shakily slips out the back. Cutting her feet on the sharp rocks that border the site.

She begins her run to the jeep and is blocked off by a large figure wielding a boarding knife. She dodges and in a drunken stupor jumps into the back of the jeep concealing herself with rope, she feels relieved until she looks left and sees the decapitated head of her boyfriend Noah. 

She stifles a scream.

Footsteps come closer and closer to the jeep and a figure peers in. Bridgette takes pictures with the mini cam with the flash off. 

John Wakefield grabs Bridgette's foot and starts to tie a knot around her ankle. He then precedes to tie the other end to the bar of the jeep. She realizes the danger she is in and kicks the man.

She starts to run. She doesn't get far as she is tied up.

Wakefield gets into the jeep start the engine and starts driving. Doing tricks.

Bridgette can do nothing but run on the sharp rocks, until finally she slips.

It is then that he starts to do donuts. Smacking her body against plants and rocks until finally he comes to a tree and revs it up. Bridgette chooses this time to rip the necklace off and throw it towards the now smoldering campfire. _Maybe, someone will find it with the pictures of him, _Bridgette thinks, _ someone has to know that the man who killed my brother, Hunter, is back. Wait? Was it his son that did it? I thought he had brown hair or grey, not- _Bridgette gets light headed.

Bridgette feels herself flying and sees the tree coming up straight at her head.__

**Ka-plunk.  
**

Bridgette's head smacks the tree and comes off. Noah's head bounces out of the open jeep door and lands lip to lip with Bridgette's head. Leaving the headless lovers alone, the figure keeps driving.

**Like Chapter One? Still need many characters…about 15. R&R**


	3. SplashCameo

**This is Chp 2 Of my Harper's Island Fanfic **_**Harper's Mountain.**_

Gwen Jennings had dark pink hair with lighter pink streaks in it. She wasn't going for the teeny-bopper_**  
**_girly look. She just liked the way it looked, the feel of people staring at her in wonder-bewilderment even. She just liked being noticed.  
**=(Means line break.)**

Candi White and her boyfriend Ian Booth were sitting in his living room when the mail carrier pushed the mail through the door slot. Candi walked over and retrieved it. 

" Your cell phone bill…Letter from-_Gasp-_ Your uncle… Joel Booth." Candi's eyes were wide with shock.

Ian ran over to Candi,"Honey my first name is Joel. Ian Booth."

Ian's Uncle Booth had gone missing and considered dead after an incident at Harper's Island. The police told the world that there was an earthquake killing everyone on the island, except for a handful of locals.

Of course word got out of Thomas Wellington's death, and of course the police said it was a malfunctioning chandelier.

"Oh," Candi said.

"What does it say?" Ian asked. 

"You've been invited to Harper's Island's memorial service, by a Ms. Gwen Jennings." Candi said, condensing the letter.

"Well, Will you go?" Ian said.

Candi said "What? Its your choice." 

"Then…Were going." Ian stated.

Candi responded in a seductive voice," First, I have something better in mind." 

Katy Mills had gotten a phone call the day before and immediately charted a plane to Harper's Island she didn't believe for a second that an earthquake killed her cousin. **AN:The survivors were put in witness protection program. **She decided to check out this memorial. Gwen sounded trusting.****

=

Rachel Fowler was in Seattle was in a hurry to finish her new novel, but couldn't do it with a wedding going on when the earthquake hit Harper's Island. She couldn't believe it. She tried to make it back to the island after the wedding party and majority of locals returned, but the police deemed it unsafe. When asked about why the returned the group replied wedding canceled due to Thomas Wellington's death. 

Rachel asked them about her friends and they said they'd be back soon. Thomas Welllington's death didn't make sense to her. A malfunctioning chandelier? Wouldn't the entire chandelier fall, not just a part of it? She didn't know what the police were selling, but she wasn't going to buy it. 

Matt Williams was one of the few locals who returned to the island after the earthquake. He had moved away after John Wakefield's Spree, but had returned after he heard a number of locals had died. He and Rachel were good friends and always thought he could get her to like him. After Matt heard about this Gwen Jennings and her memorial he thought it was a great way to bring her back to the island. 

Collen Knight**AN: Im changing his age to 68 **had just finished fishing on the lake near the church.  
He was walking along a dirt path and came upon a tree that had a dark spot on it. He ignored it and kept on walking, out of the corner of Collen's eye saw the mini-camera. He walked over and picked it up. As he turned it on, he noticed dark spots on the edges and dismissed them as he had before with the tree.

As the pictures started playing in a slideshow, Collen saw pictures of a pretty girl that looked a hot mess and what seemed to be her boyfriend. Then something happened. The pictures got a lot blurrier. Collen then saw a face, that he had seen on the television a good 8 years ago. John Wakefield he remembered, the killer of those seven people. He then realized there was something in the background. A girl was hiding, crazily she had pink hair. She looked scared, but also excited. She had heard of this Gwen Jennings and her hair. Collen decided to pay a visit to this girl who planned this memorial, but not after he payed a visit to his good friend Julia.**AN: Yes the same Julia who Jimmy helped with her groceries.**

=

Vanessa Denver was sitting on her bed crying, it was the anniversary of her bestfriend Nikki Bolton's death. Vanessa didn't know much about what happened and had visited the island(Which her parent's owned a summer home on) after the earthquake via chartered plane. She was one of the few people who actually knew of Wakefield's Second Spree. When she found out, the police made her stay and live on the island. They told her she didn't have to work and they'd pay for everything and to just have fun.

She responded, while fixing her hair,by saying,"I'm having fun, but as soon as I see Wakefield I better run? Your forcing me to death. As we both know Henry faked his and Trish's and Abby's and Jimmy's death. How do you know he didn't fake his father's death"

The police replied," Abby Mills saw Henry stab John Wakefield."

"Who was shot three times and fell off a cliff? John Wakefield. I may be a girlie girl, but I'm no idiot." Vanessa retorted,"And you can bet your ass Im buying a gun."

**=  
**

Aria Holland is Gwen Jenning's best friend and the owner of the Candle Wick. She always thought it was strange how fast the island had recovered after the earthquake. Its been a year and all the buildings looked normal. She misses her college roommate Chloe Carter, who died during the earthquake. 

Aria and Gwen were at the Candle Wick, on the couch, when Gwen said out of nowhere," Do you know what happened here?" 

Aria then said ,"When? When Wakefield killed those seven people? Or when the earthquake killed 99% of the island?" 

"No, when John Wakefield killed 99% of the island." Gwen responded with a solemn look on her face.

Aria's eyes got wide and said,"What? John Wakefield died 8 years ago!"

"Aria, you know how Chloe died in the –earthquake- along with her boyfriend Cal?"

" Yeah."

"Come with me, I found a video on my bed a couple days ago." The girls got up and walked up to Gwen's room which held a VCR and TV." Gwen said.

The girls sat on Gwen's bed as the tape played. It showed an empty bridge and then showed a couple running.

"That's Chloe! And CAL!" Aria said in shock.

_Cal had a gun and was trying to get Chloe to climb over the edge, she was crying. The video suddenly twitched and had sound._

"Chloe Go!" Cal said, pushing Chloe along.

"Not without you." Chloe shouted matter of factly. We then saw a man walking towards the couple," CAL WATCH OUT!" Cal aimed and pulled the trigger and- nothing happened.

Aria was crying and even pleading with the tv to leave them alone.

Gwen stared on in silent fascination.

_John Wakefield walked closer and after a brief struggle stabbed Cal in then throat_

"Chloe…"

Chloe continued to sob. Then Wakefield pushed the boarding knife deeper and through him over the railing. Gwen's phone started playing the song _Letters From The Sky _by_ Civil Twilight._**AN: I couldn't resist.**

_" NOOOOOO!" Chloe screamed watching her fiancé hit the water(_which the girls couldn't see_)_

John Wakefield stared at Chloe and took a step towards her, taunting her with the knife.

The phone continued to play. 

"_You cant have me…" Chloe said.  
_

_You first see her show almost no emotion. Then you see her pinky rise ,then her ring, then her middle, then her entire hands. The entire time her eyes never moved._

"Chloe! NO!" Aria cried into Gwen's shoulder.

_ Then You Didn't See Chloe at all._

__**What do you think?I get you characters alright? I changed a few to make the story fit together. I love how a lot of the characters where related to the ones who died and lived on the island. Have any guesses who will die next. Poll on my profile, soon. R&R**


	4. SizzleSlice

**I screwed up. When I was talking about the poll on my profile, I meant to put…Guess who the killer is. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews though. This story will be told from mainly Gwen Jennings view, but will also go into other characters ….R&R. PS: This story takes place one year after the Second bear with me, for days and times, I said they were just getting the letters the day before and now they are arriving? Just go with it. Thanks. Also one last thing. Collen Knights name will now be Collin Knight, because my spell check turns it into Colleen. PEACE!**

_Gwen's POV_

I woke up still feeling bad, for showing Aria the tape, but it had to be done. That was the reason, I called this memorial, to shine some light on the dead. To tell their families that they didn't die in an earthquake. They were murdered by John Wakefield. Aria was awake and told me that she'd be down around ten. 

I walked down the stairs tripping slightly being the clumsy person I am. I was wearing my nicest clothing, due to the family of the deceased arriving. Deciding that I'd need a drink, I walked over to the bar and poured myself a ShirleyTemple. Only it was not the virgin kind.

As I was fixing my 2nd the doorbell rang and I set my glass down to answer it. A woman with curly dirty blonde hair, was standing there with a green/blue polka-dot suitcase and several smaller bags.

"Hi. I'm Gwen Jennings, you are?" Gwen said with a fake smile on her face. It had to be fake, She was going to tell this woman her kin was dead. 

"Katy Mills. Or someone who LOVES your hair, it is so COOL!" Katy said with true excitement in her eyes. 

I was about to ask who was she kin to, but she answered my own question,"Oh, you must be related to Abby Mills. I told you over the phone you could bring someone else with you."

" No one else in my family wanted to go where Abby and Uncle died."

" You mean Sherriff Mills? Why don't you say Uncle Charlie? Why just Uncle?" I asked as I see Aria walk down the stairs.

" He was kind of paranoid, when he was visiting in Seattle. He didn't want 'his cover blown'" She answered honestly. 

"Aria Holland, how are you….?" Aria said.

"Katy Mills." She answered.

"Well you were first to arrive, so you get to pick out which bedroom you want. They are all the same, but some are closer to the stairs. Your choice." Gwen says pointing to the group of keys.

"No elevator?" Katy asks. 

"It malfunctions. Alot. So we decided just to close it off for the week." Aria explains for Gwen, as they walk up the stairs, helping Katy with her bags.

"How many people did you invite to this thing anyhow?" Katy asks the pair.

"Well we invited relatives of the…deceased," Gwen explains," There is you(Abby Mills),Aria(was friends with Chloe Carter and wanted to help me out),me, a Vanessa Denver(she isn't related, but called and asked if she could come, as did a Collin Knight, Rachel Fowler, and Matt Williams.) Ian Booth(Joel Booth)  
Ryan Cline(Lucy's Ex-boyfriend) Sarah Carter Ray(Chloe's Sister, also she is Ryan's fiancé) so a least amount should be around ten people. That's not including the people they could invite, it would make it easier, if they did what you did."

"Not bring anyone?" Katy says as more of a statement then a question.

I respond anyway,"Yes. So here is the room key. The rest of the group should be here soon, especially Rachel, Vanessa, Collin, and Matt, since they are locals."

"See you soon." Aria said with a faraway look.

_Later that day.  
_

Most everyone had arrived, except her sister Bridgette, and her boyfriend. I wonder where they are.

The blonde bright-blue-eyed Candi was wearing a very revealing top and skirt. Literally, one of my bikinis shows less skin. Her brown-haired blue-eyed boyfriend, Ian, was VERY aware of this, and the two went up to their room.

"Gag," Vanessa Denver said pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear," Get a room, would be a joke, right about now. But they already have." She whispered to her newly found friend, Aria.

"You're telling me. I have the room next to them ,and after showing them, where their room was ,decide to take a nap. Bad choice since they decided to sleep too. Together." Both Katy and Vanessa burst out laughing at Aria's statement. Rachel was talking to Matt about fishing techniques, while Collin had brought along his friend Julia **AN: if anyone knows her last name, could you tell me it, it is not on imdb. **And were talking about me and my crazy hair. ****

Both Ryan Cline and Sarah Carter Ray hadn't arrived, but called and said that they were stopping by the grocery store to get some baby food for Sarah and her previous husband's child.

Jackson Ray, who was only one, knew nothing of his real father yet, and Sarah decided to tell him once he was just a bit older. She didn't want a mad teenager (if she were to tell him when he was 15 or so)on her hands, but like her late sister, she was kind and couldn't lie to him.

Also a pair of siblings showed up, saying to Gwen, that they knew why she called this reunion and thought it was very kind. I told them that it had to be done.

"Would you like to stay, the Candle Wick is my friends hotel, and she wouldn't mind." Gwen asked knowing the two would.

"Maybe, we might. Probably not. We just wanted you to know that you are a very nice person." The sister replied.

"It is free to stay, but you have to buy your own food except for tomorrow nights dinner. Wait. What are your names?" Gwen asked shocked that she hadn't already asked.

"Steve and Stacy DeKnight."Stacy said," Im the town stripper, but don't judge me for it."

"I would never." I replied managing a straight face. 

Then to everyone,"Tommorow I have planned a scavenger hunt, our families did the same week as the… Earthquake. I think it will make us bond as a family and celebrate the lives lost."

Some people clapped and we turned around to see Candi and Ian leaning over the railing.

"What? It was a good speech." Candi said.

Vanessa then says to Katy," She'd be killed first if we were in a horror movie."

Katy laughed under her breath, and headed upstairs to shower and sleep.

_Later that night. Killer's POV_

I watched as the siblings talked about the memorial next to the pool smoking.

"What do you think of that Candi girl? Pretty stupid, huh?" Steve asked his sister Stacy.

Stacy replied ,"Yeah, but that Gwen is kinda creepy." 

"What she's doing is nice though. Telling these people about John Wakefield. Too bad Kim couldn't make it." A spark ignited in the my heart.

That's it, l thought, time for a shock. 

"What's up guys?" the Killer says to the siblings. Who had their feet dangling in the pool.

"Not much just sitting. Listening to the tunes." Stacy said pointing to the CD player dangerously close to the age.

"Isn't that a little Dangerous? The CD player being right there," I walk over to it and pick it up," I mean someone could drop it in."

"But you are the only one holding it…You wouldn't drop it." Steve said.

"I wouldn't. But John Wakefield's daughter would," I say.

Steve then reply ,"Good thing she's not around, huh sis?"****

"Yup," Stacy said.

"Who said she isn't." I said dropping the CD player into the water.

Both sets of eyes got wide. Seconds before hit, Stacy, swung her feet out of the water, using her swift stripper skills and looked down at her brother, his body was jumping at random intervals and **sizzling** as if it was aluminum foil in a microwave.

She ran. Into the Candle Wick, and up the stairs, and running down the hall.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Stacy started saying ,she turned and saw a harpoon gun on display. Little strings keep it hanging by the trigger and barrel.

Aria was still awake and opened the door. "Stacy WHAT'S WRONG?" she asked trying to calm her down.

" There is a KILLER on the island, and it-it-its…..Shocked STEVE! He's dead."Stacy said.

"Wait…WHO is the k-killer?"Aria asked. Stacy frustrated through a decorative sand dollar (Which was on a side table)across the room.

" IT"S-" Stacy was standing, but eyes had lost their life and had a harpoon sticking into the side of her neck. Aria was standing in her doorway in shock and looked left and down the hall to see the gun hanging by only its trigger. She had cut the string with the sand dollar, Aria realized.  
**  
**She looked back to Stacy who had blood running down her mouth and chin…

"Find Kim Wellington." Stacy said barely audible through the gurgles. 

Stacy then dropped.

Aria begin to scream. 

**Was this chapter any good? Tell me in a review. Poor Stacy, survived a murder only to die by accident. Who is this Kim Wellington woman? Why wasn't she invited to the memorial? Will any characters from the original show make a comeback?**


	5. FlashBack

**Okay…I made it seem as if Stacy And Steve were talking to the killer as if they weren't afraid. Well the killer is someone they know either from the welcoming party or a local, but the killer is a she and she is Wakefield's daughter…Disclaimer; Thanks for reviews.**

Also some people were confused about Stacy's Death. There were two strings holding up the harpoon gun, a longer one wrapped around the trigger, a shorter one wrapped around the barrel. When Stacy threw the sand dollar, it cut the one holding the barrel. Causing the barrel to fall, pulling the trigger and shooting the harpoon into Stacy's neck.  


****_Gwen's POV_

"Aria? Stacy? Are you guys okay?" I said upon walking up the stairs from the lobby of the hotel.

Aria lay unconscious beside the dead body," oh geez" Candi and Ian opened their bedroom door saying," What are you yelling about you-" Upon seeing Stacy's neck Ian pushed Candi back into the room and shut the door.

"What happened?" Ian asked. 

I replied" I just walked up the stairs, why did you come out?"

" I heard someone yell "Steve Shocked! Then something about Miller Lights" Ian answered. 

"I'm calling the cops." I said, pulling out my cell phone.

"That's strange. No service. Can you call on the phone in your room? Thanks" I asked not waiting for an answer.

The police came after 30 minutes.

Aria had woken up an hour after Stacy had accidently shot herself with the harpoon gun.

She had awoken, after smelling salts were used.

"Kim Wellignton. K-k-im Welligton is the killer!" Aria yelled out! 

" Honey, Kim Wellington died in fire 4 years ago," Rachel said bringing back the memory.

_It was mid November, 2006. Around 2 am_

Rachel awoke hearing sound coming from next door, which happens to be the Johnson's summer home. It was mid November, so she figured they(Whoever were there) had snuck in. She was never much of a narc, so she turned up the radio she played beside her bed every night.

She soon heard a cry for help. She listened again to make sure. After she heard it a second time she stood up and started to the door. What she saw made her bones chill.

There were around twenty kids screaming inside the burning house.

She pulled out her phone and called the fire dept. She then ran to the door.

As she was about to touch the door knob she realized it was super heated, so she kicked it in. immediately around 16 kids came out, all around 17.

"Is that everyone?" I remember calling out.  


" _yeah" "yes" And an "Oh Shit!" were spoken by the teens.  
_

"_There is a girl in there!" a teenage girl called out. Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to go back into the house just as the fire trucks were pulling in._

Rachel was half-way there when she felt hands around her waist, she could see the unconscious form next to the sofa.  


"_LET ME GO! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" just as she had loosened the fireman's grip, the door way collapsed, she also saw the girls face, it was Kim Wellington. The only Wellington that wasn't killed By an earthquake. She had shoulder length brown hair, just like her sister Trish and had met here when the Wellingtons had come to visit several times over the years."Watch out!" Rachel called. A moment to late._

Her body was reduced to ash. So much they couldn't even decide which part was her. Since there was no way to get inside the house, it was too damaged, the owners were notified, the teens sent home, and the house let burnt.  


Rachel had shed a tear for the lost girl.

"Stacy said' There is a killer on the island! She shocked Steve!, and after I asked who ,"Aria said," Stacy got frustrated and threw a Sand dollar across the room, it must of cut the string because, just as she was about to tell me who shocked Steve, the harpoon was shot into her throat, and she said' Find Kim Wellington'. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

" That means, what? There is a Zombie on the loose? Pushing radio's into pools?" Ian said, recalling, on going to smoke and seeing a Steve's body in the pool.

"I don't know anything, anymore, but I'm sure it's no zombie, I'm going to sleep." Aria said, Walking up the stairs.

**I know this was very short, and no deaths, but I just wanted to explain Rachel's character. She is definitely not lacking in the braveness category, huh? Also just wanted to explain Kim Wellington's situation as too why she wasn't at Henry/Trish's Wedding. R&R please.**


	6. LadyGaga?

**Thanks For The Reviews, Everyone. Also, I would just like to say that there will be three survivors, Also I accidently overlooked a character by Jamessss. So, it's Jordan Ray, Jackson Ray's Twin Sister, so just pretend I had put her in, back when. Thanks. R&R.**_Gwen's POV_

It was the next day after the Sheriff, and Doctor's Assistant were killed. Steve had been counted as an accident as was Stacy. Aria, yesterday hadn't told the police of Stacy's last words**AN: Rachel, Ian, and Gwen were the only ones who had hear her say this**. Ian had talked though...

_So here I was in my room, asleep, when I hear that dead bitch screaming about spilt beer and shocked Steve._

I heard a scream, and walked out seeing Gwen leaning over that Aria chick, I then see the stripper- it is nurse now? Whatever, I see this harpoon sticking out of her neck and pushed my half naked girlfried-mind you she's over 18- back into our room and close the door- and call you fuckers.

"_Our Sherriff,"The rent-a-cop said ,"Was killed less than an hour ago. Show some respect."_  
_  
" Make Me A Sandwich" A rebellious Ian said.  
_Ian is such an idiot, Gwen thought.

**POLICE REPORT:  
CASE TITLE: **_**SIBLING SANITATION.**_** LOCATION:**_**CANDLE WICK INN.**_**  
**

**DATE: AUGUST 03, 2010 **_**AN: I know this may not fit, but go with it.**_**INCIDENT TYPE/OFFENSE:  
**_**RECKLESS INCIDENT RESOLVING IN DOUBLE DEATH.  
**_

**PERSONS: 5. **_**PRESENT SOON AFTER INCIDENT OCCURRED. REST WERE TOLD BY WITNESSES TO STAY IN ROOM(S).**__**DEKNIGHT,STACY**_** AND **_**DEKNIGHT,STEVE**_**  
**_  
_**WITNESS:**_**JENNINGS,GWEN,|BOOTH,IAN|HOLLAND,ARIA|  
**_

VICTIMS:

**BOOTH FACTS: **_**BEER BOTTLE SPILT CAUSING DEKNIGHT(M) TO ACCIDENTLY KNOCK THE RADIO INTO THE WATER. SHOCKING HIM DEAD. DEKNIGHT(F) WITNESSED THIS AND RAN UPSTAIRS SCREAMING, BOOTH AND HOLLAN ONLY ONES HEARING AT FIRST. FEMALE WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO HOLLAND, AND AFTER GETTING FRUSTRATED THROUGH DECROTIVE OBEJECT AT A HARPOON(COMPLETE WITH HARPOON)GUN. CAUSING A CHAIN REACTION, ENDING IN DEKNIGHT(F) WITH A HARPOON IN NECK, HOLLAND WITNESSING HER DEATH. IAN LATER FOUND DEKNIGHT(M) IN POOL.**_**JENNING FACTS:**_** HEARD SCREAM UPSTAIR AS SHE WAS IN KITCHEN, GETTING WATER. SHE RAN UPSTAIR TO FIND HOLLAND AND THE LATE DEKNIGHT(F). SHE KNOCKED ON THE DOORS TO THE GUESTS ROOMS AND TOLD THEM NOT TO COME OUT. SHE WOULD EXPLAIN TOMMOROW.**_The same cop, Jack Anderson, that had questioned the witnesses said after filling out this, he and two other policemen were the only authority left on the island. Him, a deputy, and a rookie. He was upset that he lost his leader, but realized that made him deputy.

HOLLAND FACTS: HAS NOT BEEN QUESTIONED.

"Hey _Sherrif," _Jack said to Bob, the newly found sherrif," wake up Bob." He tapped the sleeping man whos head was laying on his desk," WAKE UP!"

After he had yelled at the sleeping man, Jack raised Bobs head, only for him to see a boarding knife stuck through his chest, it was abruptly pulled out and stabbed right into Jack's throat. It was retracted, and the young girl, pulled the bodies under close desks.

"Jack," the rookie called walking into the room,"Bob?"

He looked around, and went into his cubicle, and then saw something leaking out from under the sherrif's desk.

He walked over to it and upon realizing what it was, the boarding was shoved under the desk into the man's leg, keeping him from walking, he crawled away in a last attempt to survive.

A girl appeared from behind a desk, she had electric blue hair, and you could tell it was a wig.

"Who are you?" The rookie called to her.

"John Wakefield's offspring," The killer stated before plunging the knife into his stomach," and the life of the party…"

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride… _Candi hummed to herself, as she was jogging early in the morning.

A twig snapped under her foot and she stopped to tie her shoe, but the twigs continued snapping.

"Hello, anyone out there?" The bubbly blonde called.

"ONLY YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!" A Creepy voice called out seconds, before jumping out at her.

"Ian! You scared me SHITLESS!"

"Oh, honey, you know you love me, you can always take a joke, you are the life of the party." Ian said, planting a kiss on his girlfriend.

_Back at the hotel._"They both died last night. It was completely accidental. I'm just glad that no one else was hurt."

Gwen finished telling the story, and proceeded to pass out colored bandanas, a list of items, and a camera, to the group.

" You will not be with someone you brought, Ian and Candi, wont be participating(As to them going out this morning, and leaving a note saying, be back tomorrow.), and neither will Sarah (Sarah watching the kids.) but The chef will be, Preston Court." Gwen said as a man wearing a military hat walked out.

"GROUPS OF TWO, only. No teaming up to finish faster, got it. This is a scavenger hunt. Bring back pictures of your group standing beside the object/place.

_Yellow Blue Red Green Black  
_Ryan Preston Collin Matt Julia  
Vanessa Katy Rachel Aria Gwen

"What's this stain,"Ryan pointed out, an pinkish stain on a woven couch.

Vanessa, Gwen, and Aria gulped. All having known that is with Kathryn Wellington, had been stabbed.**AN: Gwen knew of all the deaths, she told Aria.**Vanessa replied quickly,"Red wine spilt from last night. Sorry Aria."Vanessa gave the girls a look, that said, you know?, and in response both nodded.

Ryan took this answer and leant back, causing Gwen's stomach to turn, how could anyone murder someone else? Its unthinkable, and yet, here I am thinking it, Gwen thought before saying,

"Let the games begin."

_Back to Ian/Candi._"Tehe" Candi giggled, leaning back onto a tree with Ian's arms leaning on the trunk near her hips.

"Your so cute when you-" Ian's words were cut off as a wooden spear was shoved through his chest.

"Candi," Ian breathed his last breath before falling over, Candi caught her dead boyfriend and they fell together, pinning her under his weight.

"IAN!" Candi screamed.

" OH MY GOD!" A girl that looked familiar with blue hair gasped at the scene," how didn't I throw it hard enough?"

A confused expression crossed Candi's face and just as she realized what she meant, the girl pushed the spear farther through Ian, and into Candi.

"No one likes a slut," The killer said walking off leaving the dead lovers intertwined...

**So whatcha think Five deaths One Chp? So, I got Candi/Ians' death from "**_**I still know what you did Last Summer." **_**You know the Bartender/Welcomer guys death.** **I also wanted to say My freshman year of highschool is starting tomorrow August Forth. Ehhh. SO yeah, ill start posting both stories on Tuesday nights. Thanks guys. **


	7. PenUltimate

**I'm getting right into it. I've been grounded since forever, due to me throwing my brothers key into the middle of hwy. ha. Yeah… uhhh. There will be four survivors. Not including Kim Wellington. She appears in this chap. Im starting a new fan-fic about me and my life.**

_The groups each had to walk through a chain link barbed-wired fence to get into the points on the map._

_Collin/Vanessa  
_

Vanessa and Collin have known each other for a while, since they've been on the island for quite some time, so they decided to switch partners."So, what's the story with this Gwen girl?" Collin asked, hoping to find out some information.

"I'm not sure. Did you know her brother was here during the earthquake, and that her sister is missing?"Vanessa replied, even though she thought Gwen had other secrets.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I found a camera, with pictures of Gwen, at the same age (or close too it), and…John Wakefield… and this couple." Collin said, wondering why Vanessa had said earthquake so, weirdly.

Vanessa's eyes widened in shock," He's back…"

"Darling," Collin said pushing up his sunglasses, "I don't think he ever left."

_Julia/Gwen_

"We need to stop for a bit," Julia states, "I'm getting to old for this"

"It's fine; I'm not all that competiti-Julia? JULIA?" Gwen says upon seeing her collapse.

Gwen checked her pulse and then ran as fast as she could to get a doctor.

As soon as Gwen was out of the picture, Julia arose, she had faked a heart attack, just so she could revisit the places that had been blocked off since the Killings, she knew about these as well.

"Hey, Jules" Julia heard a voice and turned around, and saw a girl with blue hair, standing before her.

"Who are you? I can't see without my glasses, and why are you wearing a wig?"

"I'm . It pains me to have watched your little performance, with Gwen." The killer says," You can act like your dieing, but sometimes, people are the best actors when they have practice."

She walks toward Julia, and retracts a small pocket knife from her pocket.

_Preston/Katy_

Katy was walking towards camp, after Preston, got stuck in a bear trap.

"Get help, Get help, Get help." Katy said to herself, and upon seeing Gwen running towards camp called out, "what's wrong?"

"Julia…Heart…Attack" Gwen yelled and Katy then proceeded to start running after her.

As they approach the spot Julia was at, "Jules" was lying on her back, eyes close.

"What do we do…?" Katy said.

"She looks peaceful (and after checking pulses)" Gwen pronounced her dead.

"What's that?" Katy asks," By her arm."

"It's blood! PEOPLE DON'T BLEED WHEN THEY HAVE HEA-"Gwen was cut off as a rock hit her in the back of the head.

_BLUE-_HAIR  
uh…She's so heavy, she thought as she dragged Katy's body into the cave.

Now, I just have to wait on daddy.

He flips the switch, and SHOCKER! NOONE CAN ESCAPE!

_Vanessa/ Ryan/Rachel/Collin_

"We have to get back to camp! John Wakefield is back for round three!My wife and kids are back there!" Ryan was yelling at the top of his lungs," WE HAVE TOO NOOOOWWWW!

"I swear, I'm going to strangle that pink-headed BIT-"Ryan was cut off by sharp gasp, and he felt light-headed. He looked down and saw an arrow, sticking out of his stomach, he fell to his knees, and saw something flying in their direction, he jumped up and intercepted it… right through his head, but he kept going the last thing Collin saw was the tip of an arrow.

_Vanessa/Rachel_

The girls immediately began running when Collin fell. They manage to get to the path when they saw Sarah pushing Jordon and Jackson in a stroller.

"John Wakefield never died Sarah! He killed Chloe! We Saw Him HE SHOT COLLIN! Your babies are in danger!" at those last words Sarah eyes got wide, and she pushed her body over her babies like a shield, just as two arrows flew into her body, right where they would've went into the babies foreheads. She was shot in the same places as Ryan. Her corpse rolled off the babies.

Both babies had three things in common. Orphans; Twins; And a single red dot in their foreheads, where the tip punctured them, not enough to hurt them, but enough to make them cry. Rachel picked one up, Vanessa the other, they ran. Fast. They saw the fence, and Vanessa flooded with relief, handed Jordon onto Rachel.

Rachel remembered something about the fence. Preston had said something about it being used to catch the duck, we had for supper. That they would fly into and get shocked and then fall, she looked up and saw Preston's charred body hanging from the fence.

"NO VANESSA NO!" Rachel called seconds before Vanessa touched the fence. She stopped her nose in a crevice.

"Electric…" Vanessa backed away slowly. She turned around and said, "Close one…" just as the door mechanically shot open and slammed into her back, shocking her. Rachel ran through the opening said a little prayer for those lost and with the two babies headed to the docks. She looked back and saw Vanessa spazzing on the ground.

_Kim Wellington_

I arrive on the island. Just want to show everyone that I'm not dead. I got worried when Stacy didn't call me. I miss you.

So many excuses ran through Kim's head, what she saw as she hit the docks scared her senseless.

There was a woman covered in blood, holding two bloodied babies.

As the boat got closer, the woman, made the hand signal. A peace sign. That's what they agreed on.

_Rachel _

I had called Kim the second, I heard her name, she survived the fire, and I knew that. She was so scared that she was horrendously disfigured, that she never went back, she stayed on the island, breaking into people's houses and stealing their food, Rachel was awake, but her friend Matt wasn't, when she heard a noise downstairs.

She saw the helpless 19 year old and said come here Kim.

She walked over and hugged Rachel," How do you know my name?"

"I think about you every night," Rachel answered," the girl I couldn't save. Now what are you doing in my house?"

After explaining, Rachel gave Kim, proper clothing, money, and a place to stay for the night, Rachel managed to convince Kim to go back to mainland, but refused to go back to her family...

Now she was back, and she brought a boat.

"Take these. The boy is Jackson, The girl is Jordon."

"When you have kids?" Kim said smiling.

"The second their parents got shot in the head and stomach areas with arrows by John Wakefield."

"What?"

"GO KIM GO!" Kim jumped in the boat and sat the babies in life jackets. Kim turned and said, "Come with?"

"Not this time. I have to go save…Aria, Matt, Gwen, Rachel…btw you're in my will." Rachel said before turning to climb the hill going up the mountain. She turned one last time and tossed something to her, "For proof,"

Kim shed a tear, turned the key, and managed to not cry a single drop as she crossed the bay. As she carried the two babies into the police station, she broke, and started

…screaming," JOHN WAKEFIELD IS BACK!"

GASPS echoed around the office, and someone yells prove it.

She remembers Rachel's words and brought out the camera.

As it goes around the desks, people are muttering…

"Jesus Christ"

"He is back!"

"That camera could be from his 8 year old massacre."

"No, my daughter has it, its new almost brand new."

"I DON'T CARE!SOMEONE GET HELP TO THE ISLAND." She yelled at the room.

Everyone jumped.


	8. The End

_Matt/Aria_

The group traveled and with night almost falling wanted to make it to the rendezvous point.

"We are almost there,"Aria said," Just over this hill."

"Can we take a break?" Matt replied obviously tired.

"Look was almost here." She replied.

"There's someone in the door way." Matt said.

_Katy/Gwen_

Gwen says," "its blood! PEOPLE DON'T BLEED WHEN THEY HAVE HEA-"and then, Gwen suddenly ceased talking and looked at Katy.

She looked different, crazy.

Gwen reached up to her hair, and pulled the wig off, revealing Blue Hair.

"Gwen?" Katy asked.

"Excuse me, but instead of calling for your unconscious friend, you should probably be running from the crazy killer." Gwen/Blue Hair said.

Katy thought for a second. "What do you mean unconscious?"

"I just hit her with a rock. She'll be out cold, for a while."

"If you knocked Gwen out, then where is the body?" Katy asked.

"It's," Gwen/Blue hair pointed behind her, and upon not seeing the body she said," You let her escape! How DARE YOU!"

She grabbed Katy by the hair, and dragged her towards the cave.

_Rachel_

If the killer is one of us, and he wants to trap us on the island, then he'll have to go up against the entire town, Rachel thought before knocking on the door to a house, no one answered.

No one did, and that's when she saw it, the line of blood, rolling down street. Rachel saw a local knife shop, went in and grabbed a knife.

She started up the incline, following it to a shed. The blood line got bigger the closer she got.

Not many people were on the island after the massacre anyway, but as she got closer, she smelled decay and knew that the killer had been planning this.

Her escaping the mountain, and with no where left to go, no one left to help her, she started up the mountain.

_Two Hours Later. Matt/Aria, just notice the person standing in the cave._

_Rachel/Katy_

"Katy?" Rachel called upon seeing the young girl, strapped into a horrid contraption.

"What has he done to you?"

"Not he…It's Gwen, she has multiple personalities…"

"We have to get you down." She follows the line of barbed wire circling Katy's neck. Following it to the cave walls she notices that if she walks forward that a piece of wood holding two weights, will fall tightening the barbed wire, and decapitating Katy.

She's walks over to the weights, avoiding wire, and is about to cut the strings attaching them to the contraption.

_Matt/Aria_

It's Rachel, Aria realizes, and begins to run, noticing the girl covered in blood.

Matt runs faster, his love proving existent.

Aria runs at an even pace, and they make it to the cave.

They continue to run, and her Rachel yell stop!

Matt is able to in time, but Aria trips and hits the wire, in the process falling unconscious.

And Killing Katy.

Matt holds back the urge to puke, and fails. Rachel looks away sadly.

Three people left with a crazed killer girl. Well, 5 if you count Gwen's John Wakefield Persona.

"What happened?" A voice calls.

"The trap worked, I knew someone would happen by." The same voice says.

Gwen. It's Gwen.

Rachel manages to pull Aria behind some rocks.

Matt pulls her behind some other larger rocks.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" A sobbing Gwen states.

Her faces twitches, and smiles evilly.

Gwen2**AN: Gwen2 means her split persona.**replies"Why are you alive?"

"Because I was born, I was meant to stop you!" Gwen says, changing back into the sobbing girl.

"Well obviously, Katy wasn't." Gwen2 pointed at the head, which Gwen just sees.

"AHHH!" Gwen yells.

Her scream causes Rachel to gasp, and Gwen2 looks over and says, "Well Looky-Looky. Rachel is here."

"You'll have to go through me." Matt states jumping up as Gwen 2 approaches.

"Leave them alone, Charlotte!" Gwen yells.

Charlotte jumps out at the couple bringing a large knife out of nowhere and piercing Matt's heart. It went through him; he turned to a tearful Rachel, saying, and "Run" Before falling dead.

"NOOOO!" Gwen yelled!

Charlotte made no attempt to pull the knife out.

She pulled another one out of her pocket.

She walked to Rachel.

"GWEN! I KNOW YOURE IN THERE!"

She brought the knife up.

"GWEN! THIS ISNT YOU! IT'S CHARLOTTE"

And Down.

Rachel gritted her teeth, waiting for the blade. Charlotte looked down, Gwen looked down.

Gwen had stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Charlotte is gone." Gwen said.

"This is the way to get rid of her, said my great-aunt. She had been there for me, when I was suicidal. She said that I couldn't die, as I was the youngest female in the family, I had to keep Charlotte going. When she died, I inherited Charlotte."

Rachel heard a groan and Aria was standing up. She saw Rachel, and begin running, she hit and pounced and kicked her.

"STOP! GWEN'S THE KILLER!"

It didn't cease.

Gwen begins speaking, "It's true Air."

Gwen repeated the statement, and while still standing said, that her family has been cursed because of their sin.

"You must leave-escape, and not be around when my soul erupts! Charlotte will get you!"

The girls turned and ran. Bloodied and Bruised, to the docks. Where a police boat was waiting.

_EPILOUGE. _

Kim Wellington returned to the island a week later.

She knew that the island was deserted, and was going to be marked off for a island barge.

She wanted to see the place, where she grew up one last time.

She went to the Candlewick, Where she saw scavenger hunt papers; she decided to see the views.

She traveled to through the list, and climbed the familiar hills to the temporary home she stayed in.

The last place on the list.

The cave.

She entered it.

Then she was entered.

"Hello Sister." John Wakefield said, emerging from the shadows.

Charlotte smiled the same evil look that was on Gwen, was planted on Kim's face.

"Hello Brother." Kim said.

She took his hand, and the couple left, heading to the docks.

**So Ends Harper's Mountain. Sequel? Youll have to wait and see.**


End file.
